


Kangkungan Marathon

by daenominator



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Filipino Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Orgasm Torture
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenominator/pseuds/daenominator
Summary: Ang plano, manunuod sila Chanyeol at Jongdae ng movie. Isang buwan na silang hindi nagkikita nang maayos kaya’t dapat lang na magkaroon sila ng quality time. Pero minsan, nababago ang plano. At minsan, mas masayang gawin ang hindi talaga orihinal na napagplanuhan.





	Kangkungan Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Feeling ko para kayong nagbasa ng bold magazine o tabloid after nito. Pero the prompt calls for it. So enjoyin niyo nalang. Good luck (and I mean that). Also, hindi talaga ‘to beta-ed so if may typo, inconsistencies, o walang sense na sentence/phrase, paki-excuse nalang. Thank you po.  
> 2\. Originally written for [Narito Kami 2017](https://narito-kami.livejournal.com/43726.html). Dapat anonymous ako kasi I decided I should share this to the world din here.  
> 3\. Ito po ang pinaka-una kong Tagalog porn fic. Sana di po kayo masyadong naskandalo.

Sa wakas. Matagal nang pinlano nila Chanyeol at Jongdae na mag-sleepover. Two weeks ago, nang ma-realize nila na halos isang buwan na pala silang hindi lumalabas dahil sa sobrang ka-busy-han, napagdesisyunan nilang i-set agad ang unang free weekend after the toxic weeks para sa kanila lang. Kaya nang matapos agad ang huling hearing ni Attorney Park, at nag ma-submit na ni Assistant Professor Kim ang grades ng kaniyang mga estudyante, agad silang nagkita, nag-grocery, at dumeresto sa condo ni Chanyeol.  
  
Pagkatapos ng hapunan ay nag-set up agad si Chanyeol sa kwarto para sa kanilang movie marathon. Naka-ready na ang flash drive na pagpipilian nila ng movies. Nakapaghilamos na rin sila para kung sakaling antukin, deretso tulog na.  
  
Dumating si Jongdae sa kwarto matapos maghugas ng pinggan. Dahil nabasa ang damit, nagpalit muna siya ng shirt.  
  
"Pumapayat ka ata," ani Chanyeol habang nagpipindot sa remote, nagpapasalit-salit ang tingin sa TV at kay Jongdae.  
  
"Talaga?" Tanong ni Jongdae, nakasuot na ng shirt. Umakyat siya sa kama, tumabi kay Chanyeol, at sumuot sa ilalim ng kumot.  
  
Lumapit si Chanyeol at umakbay kay Jongdae habang sabay na sumandal ang dalawa sa headrest. Then humalik si Chanyeol sa noo ni Jongdae.  
  
"Di bale, may free time naman na tayo. Patatabain kita," biro niya sabay turo sa isang box ng donut at dalawang buckets ng popcorn sa side table.  
  
Tinapik ni Jongdae ang pisngi ni Chanyeol sa isang kunwaring sampal, then tumawa. "Sabi mo maghe-healthy living ka na, ano yan?"  
  
"Minsan lang naman!" Depensa ni Chanyeol. "Ang tagal nating di nagkasama tapos ayaw mo pa ng treats?"  
  
Naka-pout si Chanyeol habang nagsasalita at nagkunwaring nagtatampo. Yumakap lalo si Jongdae, nakangiti, at lumapit para bigyan si Chanyeol ng isang mabilis na kiss sa lips.  
  
"Hay, cheesy mo," sabi ni Jongdae, sabay pisil sa tiyan ni Chanyeol. Napabalikwas ng kaunti si Chanyeol dahil sa kiliti, at tinapik nito ang kamay ni Jongdae. "O ano, nakapili ka na?"  
  
"Ano ba gusto mo?" Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nagi-scroll sa list ng movies sa screen. "Horror, comedy, romance...ay may anime ako rito—"  
  
"Ikaw gusto ko," sabi ni Jongdae. Kahit sa dim na lighting ng kwarto ni Chanyeol, alam ni Jongdae na nagba-blush ang boyfriend niya.  
  
"Wow, tapos kanina lang ako sinasabihan mong cheesy!"  
  
Tumawa si Jongdae sabay lapit lalo kay Chanyeol. "Ah, di ko pa napapanuod yung Hunger Games," sabi niya nang makita niya yung title sa listahan. Kahit si Chanyeol ay di pa niya napapanuod kaya pumayag siya. At since kumpleto naman nila ang series, napag-desisyunan nilang Hunger Games nalang ang i-marathon nila.  
  
Okay naman, thrilled naman sila sa first movie. Nakaubos na ng tatlong donut si Chanyeol, dalawa si Jongdae at halos kalahati nalang ang popcorn bucket nila. Kaso pagdating sa kalagitnaan ng second movie, nagsimula nang humikab si Jongdae. Maya-maya pa ay si Chanyeol na rin.  
  
Kahit nakaupo pa rin sila sa kama, nakapatong na ang ulo ni Jongdae sa balikat ni Chanyeol at nagigising nalang siya sa ingay ng pagnguya ng boyfriend niya. Normally ay sasawayin niya 'to pero mas nangingibabaw ang antok niya. Weird, hindi naman siya sobrang pagod kaso nawala lang talaga interest niya sa pinapanuod niya.  
  
“Antok ka na?” Tanong ng boyfriend niya. Imbis na sumagot ay tumango-tango lang si Jongdae. Sumiksik siya ng kaunti kay Chanyeol at hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap ng isang braso sa katawan nito. "Boring ng movie, di ko na-enjoy."  
  
"Okay naman a, action-filled. Diba mahilig ka diyan?" Ginalaw-galaw ni Chanyeol ang balikat para mapilitang magising si Jongdae.  
  
"Ano ba," mahinang hinampas ni Jongdae ang braso ng nobyo. "Di ko nae-enjoy e."  
  
“So gusto mo ng mas fun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, although hindi get ni Jongdae bakit niya tinatanong.  
  
“Meron ba? Check nati—”  
  
“Oo naman,” hindi pinatapos ni Chanyeol si Jongdae. Kinuha niya ang kamay nito at hinila palapit, sobrang lapit halos mahalikan na niya ito sa lips. “Ito, alam ko mas  _fun_.”  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Jongdae nang dalhin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa ilalim ng kumot. Isang segundo lang ang dumaan at alam na ni Jongdae kung saan ito papunta. Sakto sa pagbilis ang tibok ng puso niya ay ang paglapat ng kaniyang palad sa matigas na alaga ni Chanyeol. Agad napatingin si Jongdae sa boyfriend habang gina-guide nito ang kamay pataas-baba sa nakabakat na nota sa shorts.  
  
“O ano, parang gulat na gulat ka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sabay ng mapangasar na ngiti.  
  
Well, oo. Nagulat si Jongdae pero in all honesty, he was expecting na something like this would happen tonight. At ito na nga. Nagsisimula na.  
  
“Hindi naman,” umayos ng upo si Jongdae. Humarap siya kay Chanyeol habang siya na mismo ang humihimas kay Chanyeol junior. “So pinlano mo ba 'to?”  
  
Ngumisi si Chanyeol at lumapit para halikan si Jongdae sa lips. “Sabi mo gusto mo ng mas fun e. Kung ayaw mo, pwede naman na nating itigil.”  
  
Tumawa si Jongdae sabay ng isang mahinang tapik sa pisngi ni Chanyeol. Di na siya nagsalita. Gamit ang isang kamay, inangat niya ang garter ng shorts at pinasok ang kamay para hawakan ang ari ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Pinlano mo. Wala kang underwear,” sabi ni Jongdae at hinimas-himas niya ang ulo gamit ang kaniyang hinlalaki. Mukhang mataas ang libog ni Chanyeol ngayong gabi. Simula palang ay ramdam na niya ang precum sa ibabaw ng ulo nito.  
  
Di sumagot si Chanyeol at sa halip ay umayos siya ng upo. Sinipa niya ang kumot para makagalaw sila ng mas maluwang. Hindi pa niya tuluyang binababa ang shorts at pinabayaan lang niyang laru-laruin ni Jongdae ang matigas at basa niyang tarugo sa loob nito.  
  
Then, hinila niya ng unti si Jongdae papalapit, at hinalikan. Binukas ni Jongdae ang bibig at agad na pinasok ni Chanyeol ang dila sa loob. Sabay ng kanilang halikan ay inabot niya ang kamay sa hita ni Jongdae at marahang hinimas ito pataas sa namumuong bulge sa pajama.  
  
“Matigas ka na rin,” ani Chanyeol.  
  
“Pinatigas mo e,” pabirong sabi ni Jongdae. Nagka-ngitian sila.  
  
Ilang segundo rin silang nag-make out bago tumigil para maibaba ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang shorts. Bumungad sa kanila ang nakatayo niyang alaga. Matingkad at malagkit na ang ulo nito. Sanay na si Jongdae. Marami talaga mag-precum si Chanyeol kaya enjoy siyang nilalaro ito. Mas basa, mas madulas.  
  
Umayos ng upo si Jongdae. Inabot niya ang dulo ng shirt ni Chanyeol at hinubad ito mula sa kaniya. Earlier, nakabalot lang sila ng kumot. Ngayon, ito na sila, si Chanyeol hubo’t hubad, all for him para tikman at paligayahin. Napangiti siya.  _So much for weekend movie marathon_.  
  
Binalot uli ni Jongdae ang kaniyang mga daliri sa ari ni Chanyeol. Tulad ngayon, may mga moments na nagugulat pa rin si Jongdae sa laki ng alaga ng boyfriend niya pero masaya naman siya. Blessed si Chanyeol sa area na 'to at blessed si Jongdae na nalalasap niya ito. Inangat-baba niya ang kamay niya at di napigilan ni Chanyeol ang isang mahinang ungol.  
  
“Gustong gusto mo talaga 'to ano?” Bulong ni Jongdae, sabay dila sa pisngi ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Magaling ka naman sa ganyan e,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Muli siyang hinalikan ni Jongdae habang jinajakol siya in a slow pace and rhythm. Unti-unit pa ay bumababa na labi ni Jongdae sa jawline niya, and then sa leeg. Pansamantalang tumagal ang paghalik ni Jongdae rito bago ito napunta sa collarbones.  
  
Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol dahil alam na niya ang sunod na mangyayari.  
  
“Wait lang,” sabi niya at pinigilan niya si Jongdae sa paghalik sa kaniyang katawan. “Unfair. Ako lang nakahubad.”  
  
“Fine,” ngisi ni Jongdae. Hindi na siya naghintay pa at agad niyang hinubad ang shirt. Malamig pero di niya sure kung dahil ba malakas lang ang aircon o nagiinit lang talaga siya. Not that it mattered.  
  
“Ganyan na muna,” ani Chanyeol at pinabayaan niyang naka-pajama pa rin ang boyfriend niya. Kitang kita ang abs ni Jongdae at napa-dila ng labi si Chanyeol. “Patikim mamaya,” sabi niya, kasabay ng nakakakiliting himas sa tiyan nito. Tumango lang si Jongdae. May business pa siyang dapat tapusin.  
  
Muling bumalik ang kamay ni Jongdae para laruin si Chanyeol at di na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa sa kung saan papunta ang dila niya. Alam na alam niya kung saan ang major turn on ng boyfriend at dahil they have all night naman to enjoy each other, he might as well give him a pleasurable start.  
  
Dumeretso ang bibig ni Jongdae sa kaliwang dibdib ni Chanyeol. Nilabas niya ang dila at sinimulang laplapin ang left nipple nito.  
  
“F-fuck,” umangat ang dibdib ni Chanyeol sa halong kiliti at surge ng libog sa buong katawan. Tinuloy tuloy niya ang pagdila rito habang ang mga daliri sa bakanteng kamay naman ang naglaro sa kabilang dibdib.  
  
Sunod-sunod na ungol ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol, kasabay ng occasional squirms, at ikinatuwa ito ni Jongdae. Nagpapalipat-lipat lang siya, sa kaliwa and then sa kanan, habang patuloy lang siya sa pagjakol sa boyfriend niya.  
  
“Wait, wait—” biglang pigil ni Chanyeol, marahang tinulak si Jongdae palayo. “Malapit na ako.”  
  
Natawa si Jongdae. “Wow, ang bilis?”  
  
“Fuck, dilaan ba naman ako habang jinajakol? Ano sa tingin mo,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Nagsisimula na ang dirty talk. Alam na ni Jongdae na at the peak of his libog na ang boyfriend niya. Di naman na rin nabigla si Jongdae nang pigilan siya sa ginagawa niya. Basang-basa na si Chanyeol at madali nang dumudulas ang kamay ni Jongdae sa paglalaro nito.  
  
Di na siya nagsalita nang dumeretso siya sa sunod na gagawin. Pumwesto siya sa gilid ni Chanyeol at biglang sinubo ang kabuuhan ng kaniyang boyfriend. Isang mahabang “Fuck!” ang nabitawan ni Chanyeol. Noong una ay marahan lang niyang nilalabas-pasok ang titi ni Chanyeol sa bibig, paminsan-minsa’y tumitigil sa ulo para dilaan ang butas nito. Sa laki nito, hindi madali ang ginagawa ni Jongdae pero kontrolado na niya ang gag reflex niya. Sa limang taon nilang pagsasama, aba hindi pa ba siya masasanay? Unti-unti itong bumibilis, aabot sa ulo para sipsipin ito. Then ibabaon niya uli sa lalamunan niya at mapapa-mura nalang si Chanyeol.  
  
Halatang walang mapaglagyan ang sarap na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol, dahil sunod-sunod ang pag-ungol niya.  
  
“Teka…” sabi ni Chanyeol at alam na ni Jongdae kung para saan ang  _teka_  na ito. Hindi siya nagpatinag. Instead, lalo lang niyang binilisan ang pagsubo.  
  
“Wait! J-Jongdae Di ko na kaya…” Mahagod ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol, sabay ng pag-angat ng hips niya para sabayan ang pag-chupa ng boyfriend. Alam niya kung ano ang gusto ni Jongdae sa hindi nito pagtigil at lalo lang itong nagpataas ng libog niya.  
  
“Lalabas na. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ang huling ungol ni Chanyeol bago siya tuluyang nilabasan. Bumagal ang pag-subo ni Jongdae, sinasabayan ang pagtilamsik ng tamod sa kaniyang bibig. Sa kada labas, mararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang isang malakas na sipsip at mapapa-pikit siya. Sasabayan pa ni Jongdae ng ungol na lalong nagpapasarap sa orgasm niya.  
  
Nang tanggalin na ni Jongdae ang kaniyang bibig, walang bahid ng katas ni Chanyeol rito. Nakangiti siyang tumingin sa boyfriend and then napangisi.  
  
“Okay, so healthy living ka nga. Tamis mo ngayon e,” ani Jongdae.  
  
Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung dapat ba siyang matawa o mahiya pero masaya siya dahil minsan lang si Jongdae mag-swallow. Mabibilang lang niya sa kamay. Natawa siya in the middle of his heavy breathing. “Fuck, that was great.”  
  
Pinunasan ni Jongdae ang kaniyang bibig. “And fast. Ang bilis mo ata ngayon.”  
  
Umiling-iling si Chanyeol. “That or magaling ka na talaga.”  
  
Tumayo saglit si Jongdae para mag-gargle. Kahit high levels na ang libido nila ngayon, turn off pa rin kay Chanyeol na nalalasahan niya ang sarili niya sa bibig ni Jongdae. At alam ni Jongdae ‘to. Although to be honest, kaya siya tumayo ay dahil may kukunin rin siya sa bag niya na naiwan niya sa sala. He may have not mentioned it pero napansin niya:  
  
Chanyeol is still hard. As in rock hard.  
  
Which means kelangan ni Jongdae na i-intensify ang session nila for tonight. Sakto na nakabili siya ng ropes at gag from a kink shop na nadaanan niya a few months ago overseas. Naalala niyang nabanggit niya ‘to kay Chanyeol at mukhang interesado naman si Chanyeol na gamitin ‘to. Well, more of like Jongdae is interested na gamitin ‘to ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.  
  
Nang bumalik si Jongdae, nakahilata pa rin si Chanyeol, naka-spread ang legs habang nilalaro ang sarili. So he knows na kahit nilabasan na siya earlier, may ibubuga pa rin siya. Napangisi si Jongdae. This is going to be a long night.  
  
“I have a surprise,” bati ni Jongdae nang bumalik siya, nakatago ang dalawang red ropes at gag sa likod. Wala na rin ang suot niyang pajama. Pareho na silang hubo’t hubad. Kita sa pagtaas-baba ng mata ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae na lalo itong na-turn on.  
  
“What is it?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Umurong siya sa kama nang umakyat si Jongdae.  
  
Nilabas ni Jongdae ang hawak-hawak niya. Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol. And the twitch on his dick meant na na-excite siya rito.  
  
“We’re gonna use that?”  
  
Nag-shrug si Jongdae. “Well, you’re gonna use it on me. I thought we should make this night a bit...hmm, spicier? Lalo na’t matigas ka pa.”  
  
Hindi maitago ni Chanyeol ang pananabik. “And I haven’t fucked you yet.”  
  
“Exactly.” Nilapit niya ang mukha niya kay Chanyeol. “And don’t stop hangga’t kaya mo pa, alright?” Sabay dila sa nakangusong labi ng boyfriend niya.  
  
At di na sila nagpaligoy-ligoy pa. Inayos nila ang sarili. Humiga si Jongdae sa kama, naka-spread ang katawan, with his equally rock hard dick standing on its glory. Sinimulang itali ni Chanyeol ang wrists ni Jongdae sa magkabilang dulo ng bed posts.  
  
“You sure about this?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, naninigurado. Hawak na niya ang gag at ready nang ipasuot sa bibig ni Jongdae.  
  
“100%. Sige na,” sagot ni Jongdae. Nag-lean si Chanyeol para sa isang short, messy kiss bago binalot ang gag sa boyfriend. Ngayong subo na ni Jongdae ang red na bola at hindi na makapagsalita (he tried once pero isang ungol lang ang nagawa niya), isang smirk na ang binigay sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.  
  
“I’ll make you love this night,” ani Chanyeol. Hindi na niya pinatagal ang paghihintay. Kung si Jongdae, alam niyang nipple play ang kink ni Chanyeol, alam naman ni Chanyeol na paborito ni Jongdae ang tickling (maliban sa bondage). At doon siya nagsimula.  
  
Habang hinahalikan ni Chanyeol ang leeg ni Jongdae, inabot niya ang tagiliran nito at sinimulang siyang kilitiin dito. Isang muffled na sigaw ang lumabas kay Jongdae pero hindi tumigil si Chanyeol. Sa bawat squirm at twitch ng katawan ni Jongdae, sa bawat reflex na pag-tiklop ng legs niya, alam ni Chanyeol na lalong natu-turn on ang boyfriend niya. Unti-unti siyang bumaba, and he started playing on Jongdae’s nipple. May konting kiliti pero not that strong enough to make Jongdae writhe in pleasure. And then ayan nanaman si Chanyeol and his teasing ways. Hindi malaman ni Jongdae kung kelan pupunta ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa pinaka-kinakikilitian niyang body parts. But one thing for sure, it’s making him harder than ever. In fact, if hindi tumigil si Chanyeol, he could cum untouched.  
  
“You like it?” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang dumidila sa leeg ni Jongdae. Isang maiksing ungol lang ang kaya niyang isagot.  
  
Then he went down. Walang pasabi at biglang sinubo ni Chanyeol si Jongdae. He may not be as skillful as Jongdae pero iba pa rin kapag nakakatanggap ka ng blowjob. Na sinasabayan ng mararahang himas sa thighs na lalong nagpapakiliti kay Jongdae.  
  
“Hnmmmg!” Ungol niya nang umabot ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa talampakan sabay ng isang mabilis na pag-suck sa ulo. Napa-angat siya ng likuran dahil hindi niya kinaya yung pleasure of getting tickled while getting sucked on the head.  
  
Tinuloy-tuloy lang ‘to ni Chanyeol at nagpaulit-ulit ang ingay ni Jongdae. Tuwang-tuwa si Chanyeol tuwing umuungol ang boyfriend niya, at sa bawat writhe niya, sa bawat struggle sa paggalaw dahil sa pagkakatali, lalo lang siyang nalilibugan sa ginagawa.  
  
At di na nga makapagpigil si Chanyeol. Tinigilan niya ang pagkikiliti, tumayo at kinuha ang lube sa desk, at nagbuhos ng ample amount sa kaniyang daliri. “Sorry, Jongdae. You look so fucking hot tonight di na ako makapaghintay.”  
  
Mabigat na ang paghinga ni Jongdae at alam niyang lalo pang bibigat ito sa susunod na mangyayari. Napapikit siya nang maramdaman ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang butas, malamig, madulas, at basa ng lube. Hindi niya napigilang mapa-moan in excitement,  
  
“Da-dahan-dahanin ko naman,” sabi ni Chanyeol. Unang finger. Index. Slow. Napahigop ng hangin si Jongdae sa pagpasok. Malaking tao si Chanyeol, kaya ganun din ang daliri niya. Sa mahigit isang buwan na hindi nila ito nagawa, halos parang di na sanay ang butas niya sa laki ng daliri ng boyfriend niya.  
  
“Relax,” bulong ni Chanyeol, nakapatong ang isang kamay sa abs ni Jongdae, hinihimas himas ito. Then sumunod ang pangalawang daliri. Inikot niya ito at lalong napaungol si Jongdae. Kusa nang inispread ni Jongdae ang legs niya para mapadali ang paggalaw ni Chanyeol.  
  
Third. Jongdae could feel himself na ma-stretch na to almost his limit. And Chanyeol knew it naman. Nang tumigil si Chanyeol, nawala ang pagka-tense ng katawan ni Jongdae pero nang bigla niya ulit ipasok ang dalawa niyang daliri sabay curl, Jongdae literally curved his back and moaned in a shot of extreme pleasure.  
  
“Did I hit it?”  
  
Isang mahabang ungol pa ang sinagot ni Jongdae. Inulit ni Chanyeol ang ginawa, curling the tip of his fingers, and Jongdae groaned louder. Halos maluha na siya. Nang abutin ni Chanyeol ang titi ni Jongdae, may precum nang tumutulo rito. He  _did_  hit it.  
  
“So ano na next kong gagawin?”  
  
In between his heavy breathing, pinilit ni Jongdae sumagot. “Fng muh nu!”  
  
Tinaas ni Chanyeol ang isa niyang kilay sabay tease ng isa pa. Inikot niya ang daliri niya then curled it once more. “Ano?”  
  
“Pss! Fng muh nu!”  
  
“ _Fuck me now?_ ”  
  
Mabilis ang pag-nod ni Jongdae. Ang hot niya tignan with his arms stretched on both sides habang ang katawan at legs lang niya ang kaya niyang igalaw. Hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa si Chanyeol. Sinuot niya ang condom, binuhusan ng lube ang sariling alaga—na kanina pang tigas na tigas—at pinosisyon ang sarili in between Jongdae’s thighs.  
  
“Tangina, ang hot mo.” And Chanyeol slowly pushed himself inside.  
  
Isang mahabang muffled groan ang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongdae. May tumutulo nang laway sa gilid nito dahil sa sunod sunod na attempt na mailabas ang kahit anong tunog, pero tila wala siyang pakialam. Sa laki ni Chanyeol, hindi nakakagulat na sa unang pasok palang, Jongdae felt so filled up. Ito yung gusto niyang part. And the moment Chanyeol’s pace picks up, sigurado siyang lalo pa siyang magiingay.  
  
Inangat ni Chanyeol ang paa ni Jongdae at sinimulang tirahin ang boyfriend in an increasing pace. Sa bawat paghampas ng hips ni Chanyeol, sabay ay ang ungol na natatakpan ng pulang bolang basang basa na ng laway.  
  
“God, ang sikip mo. Fuck,” bulalas ni Chanyeol habang pabilis ng pabilis ang pagtira niya. Tinry ni Jongdae mangiti pero napapalitan agad ito ng ungol at kung anu-anong tunog.  
  
Binend ni Chanyeol si Jongdae para magkaharap na sila ngayon face to face. Suddenly, inabot ni Chanyeol ang likod ng gag at tinanggal ito. Sa pagkakatanggal ay napa-buntong hininga si Jongdae.  
  
“You look messy but I want to kiss you,” bulong ni Chanyeol, hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pag-fuck sa boyfriend niya.  
  
Hindi na nagsalita si Jongdae at inangat niya ang ulo para salubungin ang lips ni Chanyeol. Sa kada laplap nila ay nai-stifle ang pag-moan nilang dalawa. Labi sa labi, dila sa dila. Maya-maya pa ay sunod na tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang pagkakatali ng mga wrists ni Jongdae.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Napailing si Chanyeol. “You can’t ride me if naka-tali ka.”  
  
And as soon as he was released from his bondage, pansamantalang tumigil si Chanyeol at humiga. Hindi gusto ni Jongdae yung feeling na walang naka-baon sa kaniya kaya nang mahiga na si Chanyeol, dali-dali siyang pumwesto right above his dick. Dahan-dahan siyang umupo, hawak hawak ang si Chanyeol para sumakto sa kaniyang butas. Sa pagpasok nito ay hindi niya mapigilang maiangat ang ulo sa sarap, sabay ng nakabukas niyang bibig.  
  
“Ang sexy mo talaga,” ani Chanyeol, naka-pwesto ang dalawang kamay sa hips ni Jongdae, hinihimas himas ito.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Sa pagtaas-baba ni Jongdae ay sinasalubong ito ng rhythmic thrusts ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba ito sa ibang intensity of libido, love, and a month-long wait for something as hot as this kaya’t kahit tinitira na siya, tigas na tigas pa rin si Jongdae. At sa sarap ng ginagawa nila, hindi talaga niya mapigilang maluha. Bonus pa na sobrang hot din ng boyfriend niya.  
  
Ilang minuto rin silang nasa ganitong posisyon nang magsimulang mapagod ang dalawa. Tumayo si Jongdae, dumeretso sa window—isang malaking glass wall na natatakpan lang ng kurtina. Nagtaka si Chanyeol, groaning in dissatisfaction nang mawala ang warmth na nakapalupot sa kaniyang tarugo.  
  
“Anong gagawin mo?” Tanong niya although he already had the idea forming in his head when Jongdae started bending.  
  
“Fuck me  _here_ ,” sagot ni Jongdae. Nakabukas ang kurtina, open in the heights of the city skyline. In other words, exposed na exposed sila sa tuktok ng Kamaynilaan. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing na naisip ni Jongdae ngayon, hindi na alam ni Chanyeol anong itatawag niya run.  
  
Honestly, masyadong mataas ang unit ni Chanyeol para may makakita sa kanila. At sa side ng window ni Chanyeol ay wala nang building. But the thrill of slightly exposing themselves sa public while fucking is giving him so much butterflies in his stomach.  
  
“Tangina didn’t know you wanted this,” Chanyeol whispered as soon as he resumed sa pagtira sa boyfriend niya.  
  
“Same,” sagot ni Jongdae, nakangiti. “Make me cum.”  
  
Nag-smirk si Chanyeol. “I definitely will.”  
  
Binilisan at lalong nilakasan ni Chanyeol ang pag-thrust. Konti nalang din at malapit na siya. Kaya sinadya niyang lakasan ang pag-bayo. Maya-maya pa ay sa sobrang intense ay itinulak na niya si Jongdae sa salamin, naka-press ang katawan at ang basa niyang alaga against the window.  
  
“You want to cum right?”  
  
Napaungol lang si Jongdae. Hindi nakakatulong na sa bawat tira ni Chanyeol ay kumikiskis ang kaniyang titi sa bintana. Madulas. Malamig.  
  
“You want the whole world to see how I can make you cum right?”  
  
Dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang leeg ni Jongdae. “Y-yes.” Mahinang sagot ni Jongdae, pinipilit ang sarili na wag munang labasan kahit malapit na malapit na siya.  
  
“Then  _cum_ ,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Binilisan niya ang paglabas pasok ng kaniyang alaga sa pwet ni Jongdae at sa pagdulas ng alaga niya sa salamin ay hindi na talaga niya napigilan ang sarili.  
  
Hindi na nakapagsalita si Jongdae. Isang mahaba at mababang groan ang lumabas sa bibig niya sabay ng paglabas ng tamod niya. Sa pagkaka-press niya sa window, lalo lang naging intense ang climax niya na kumalat sa buong bintana at sa kaniyang abs.  
  
Nagdahan-dahan si Chanyeol habang nagtuloy-tuloy si Jongdae sa kaniyang orgasm. Nang matapos na ang kaniyang high, marahan siyang hinila ni Chanyeol palayo sa bintana, nakangiti na tila nangaasar.  
  
“Wow, ang dami mong nilabas,” biro ni Chanyeol. Namula si Jongdae. Well, totoo naman. Yung mess sa bintana ni Chanyeol ngayon, isang malaking white smudge na na nagsisimula nang matuyo dahil sa aircon  
  
Bumitaw na si Chanyeol at hinila na niya ang kaniyang sarili mula sa pagkakapasok kay Jongdae. Hinubad niya ang condom at nagsimulang mag-jakol. Tinignan siya ni Jongdae and before Chanyeol could even come, pinalo ng boyfriend niya ang kaniyang kamay.  
  
“Let me.” Pumwesto sa gilid si Jongdae at sinimulang salsalin ang boyfriend niya. Chanyeol leaned at hinalikan si Jongdae. Kasabay ng nipple play na ginagawa ng bakanteng kamay, nagsimulang bumilis ang paghinga ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Malapit ka na?”  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol. “Shit,” bigla niyang bulong sa sarili. “Ayan na. God!”  
  
Binalikan ni Chanyeol ang mga labi ni Jongdae habang patuloy siyang sinasalsal. Maya-maya pa ay nagsimula na siyang labasan. Tinapat ni Jongdae ito sa bintana, kung saan nakadikit pa rin ang sarili niyang tamod. Streams of white cum splattered sa window. Nag-pause sila pansamantala. Bumagal ang paghinga ni Chanyeol pero mabigat ito. Si Jongdae naman, kahit basa na ang kamay, nakapulupot pa rin ang mga palad sa alaga ni Chanyeol.  
  
“Thanks. That was—fuck!”  
  
Kahit tapos nang labasan si Chanyeol, tinuloy pa rin ni Jongdae ang kaniyang pag-pump. Napa-atras si Chanyeol at napa-curl hanggang matumba siya sa kama. Nang abutin ni Jongdae ang ulo at sinimulang ipaikutin ang palad niya sa ibabaw, napahiyaw si Chanyeol sabay tawa.  
  
“Ano? Okay ba?” Pangasar na tanong ni Jongdae.  
  
“Fuck! Stop it! Aaah! Stop!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol na nakahiga pa rin sa kama, pinipilit alisin ang kamay ni Jongdae sa kaniyang titi. “Tangina tama na oy!”  
  
“Hindi, isa pa. Isa pa!” Natatawang biro ni Jongdae.  
  
“Wala na! Di na kaya—fuck! Ayoko na!”  
  
At dun lamang tinigilan ni Jongdae ang boyfriend niya. Pareho silang hingal na hingal, pawis na pawis, at malagkit. Magkatabi sila sa kama, nakahilata. Hindi nila namalayan na nagpe-play na pala ang credits ng movie na dapat nilang panuorin pero isinantabi nila dahil mas may importante silang dapat gawin—na nagawa na nila.  
  
“I love you.” Bulong ni Jongdae, dahan-dahang nilulusot ang daliri sa mga kamay ni Chanyeol.  
  
“I love you, too.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Tumingin siya sa kanan kung saan nakahiga ang kasintahan at lumapit ng onti para halikan ito sa labi.  
  
“Nakakapagod,” patuloy niya.  
  
Natawa si Jongdae. “True.”  
  
“I guess we should do this once a month lang,” pabirong sabi ni Chanyeol, nakapatong na ang kamay sa chest, tila pinapakiramdaman ang paghinga.  
  
“I agree.”  
  
Nakahiga lang sila for a few minutes, parang inaabsorb pa ang lahat ng pinaggagawa nila for the night. They have tried any of their kinks before pero ngayong nasubukan na nila, mukhang mas trip nilang i-try pa at i-discover pa ang iba nilang pwedeng ikasaya. The better the thrill, the better the sex kumbaga.  
  
“Shower?”  
  
“Shower.”


End file.
